The Crystal Keeper
by Celta Amethyst
Summary: This is my first fic. Cloud meets up with an old friend? Something is happening? The past is the past, right? wrong! the past can change the future. Will they have to save the world? again? What happens if the past takes them on another journey? One that
1. And so it begins!

The Crystal Keeper Chapter 1: And So It Begins   
  
A year after Sephiroth and meteor was destroyed, AVALANCHE decided to have a world tour, go everywhere that they went on their journey. It was to be like old times only this time reeve was there in person, after deciding that it would be best to take a few fighting tactics, like using a gun. It was early evening when they were in the forest next to the new Mideel, Which had been built next to the old one.  
  
"I'm hungry...I'm tired...My feet hurt, Can we..." Yuffie was interrupted by a rather pissed off Cloud "YUFFIE, SHUT UP!!!!!!!! YOU CAN STOP IF YOU WAN'T TO GET LOST AND KILLED BECAUSE WE WILL GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" everyone went silent. They had heard him yell before but not at them and only if he was so pissed off that he went in to oh-your-going-to-die-and-it-will-be-me-who-kills-you phase.  
  
He lowered his voice "Sorry, it's just someone I once..." He stopped when something dropped from the sky. A ring. As Cloud picked it up he said, more to himself than anyone else "It cant be, can it?...It is. It's hers!"  
  
Everyone was getting annoyed but Cid was first to speak "Alright 3 things, Cloud: 1. What were you saying before? 2. What has that ring got to do with anything? And 3.Who the HELL is 'her'"  
  
"Well I was saying I used to know someone who came from Mideel but I thought she died years ago. This ring belonged to her and her name was Celta Amethyst." Another voice was heard. "Oh, How did I die then? 'Cause I haven't heard that one." At that they turned, and one spun, round to see a blacked cloaked figure but it was defiantly female "Is that you?" "How could you guess?" She asked as she pulled down her hood to reveal her face. She had very pale skin that looked like the moon on a dark night, long hair that looked like a sun set, the light oranges, the dark reds, the pale yellows all streaked through each other. Her eyes were her strangest feature for they had not only seen some deeply disturbing things but their colour was blood red.   
  
"You dropped something!" "Did I or..." she held out her arm and whistled. At the sound of her whistle a beautiful Eleonora's Falcon landed on her arm. It had a red chest with brown speckles and a dark brown back. "Did Bismuth?" "Mmmm, must have been Bismuth." Cloud answered as he looked at the falcon.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on here? Who are you? Who or what is Bismuth? And how do you two know each other?" Barret yelled which was followed closely by a "Calm down Barret." from Tifa.  
  
"Ah, well the first two questions are easy: I am Celta Amethyst, and Bismuth is my Eleonora's Falcon as for the last question." her head jerked to the left and she focused on something. "I think it might be a good idea to finish this conversation at my house. It isn't far. Follow me and stay on your guard. Of the two years I have stayed here I have found out, and I'm sure you have too, that night-time is not the best time for travellers." A noise could be heard in the distance. "Come on, we must leave." "There's the old Celta I've missed. Taking charge. Come on, stop being paranoid, there is nothing we cant easily kill. There is nine trained fighters here. It's not as if Sephiroth has come back to life." Cloud said laughing "This is no time for jokes, Cloud. If you wanted to tell jokes you should have become a comedian not a swords-man." She turned, took a few steps and turned back to face him again. "Oh, and Cloud, Sephiroth's standing right behind you." Cloud quickly drew his sword and spun round. Finding nothing he turned back with a Confused yet annoyed look. "Ha, now look who's being paranoid. Come on lets go." She spun around and walked off with the others following.  
  
Celta's house  
  
They arrived at a house in the middle of the forest. After going in side they found it was just big enough to take them all. Sitting in the lounge they continued their conversation. "So Cloud would you like to explain how we met or am I going to have to jog your memory?" she had got rid of her black cloak and underneath was yet again black. She was wearing black baggy trousers, and a black baggy hooded top. "Oh well, here goes. I used to be the most popular guy in the..." "Cloud, if I remember correctly, you were the least popular person!" "Alright, ok, fine. I suppose I should start with..."  
  
******************Flashback**************  
  
Boys were slowly entering a giant room for advanced sword training. A sixteen-year-old Cloud stood in the corner, alone. He was smaller than the others were.  
  
Awhile later the instructor entered and told them that to get in they had to fight him. If he thought they were good enough he would let them in. When It got to Clouds turn, He could here the others comment on how small he was or how week he looked. Cloud was starting to get nervous when a small Sixteen-year-old Celta ran in. "I demand to be able to try out." She yelled. "Ha, Girls can't fight let alone join." The Instructor answered. "At least give me a chance." "Fine. But don't go crying if you break a nail." At that moment everyone was laughing but Cloud could see that the instructor had made a BIG mistake by the look in Celta's Eyes.   
  
"Believe me I wont. Come on then, Fight." With that she drew her sword and everyone froze, thinking she would have to borrow a sword and it would be a laugh but they were wrong. Inwardly, Cloud smiled. He thought that if people didn't believe in you, what was the point in trying. But here was this girl, who, even though everyone in the room was laughing at her, was still standing up for what she believed in.  
  
"Alright." The Fight had begun. The instructor attacked Celta like she was his worst enemy. But it was useless. She easily blocked them. She then attacked him knocking to the ground. Holding her sword to his neck. "You were saying?" "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." "Yes, you were saying 'Girls cant fight' wasn't it?" She bent down pulled out a knife and cut him across the cheek as a reminder. "There's some thing to remind you that given half a chance girls can fight just as well, if not better, than you guys can!"  
  
He had to leave the room to work out what to do about her and to clean his wound. Meanwhile Some people were saying to Cloud that he was lucky that he got away from his embarrassment, for now. They were saying things like "Hey, Strife, You were lucky that girl showed up. Now you have more time here because after your fight you're leaving here, forever." He felt like curling up into a ball and dying. So he did the next best thing and sat in the corner, staring at the floor.  
  
People started to make jokes about him but it soon died and there was a new topic: Celta. Everyone was wondering who 'the girl' was, where she came from, how she learnt to fight, some even were fighting over who was going to ask her out. Cloud over heard them and laughed to himself. 'They have no idea that she is standing right behind them with a very amused look on her face. I wonder what will happen. A different voice cane into his head.' 'Watch and find out.' 'Was that her voice? No, it couldn't have been.' 'It was my voice, Cloud. Now watch.'  
  
"Excuse me boys." Celta started speaking as politely as possible. "I couldn't help but hear you 'conversation', shall we say, and I have one thing to say to you: IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO OUT WITH ONE OF YOU FUCKING SELF-ABSORBED BASTARDS THEN GUESS AGAIN!! I WOULD RATHER DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH THAN BE ANOTHER GIRL THAT CLINGS ONTO YOUR ARM, LIKE IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH, AND GIGGLES AT EVERYTHING YOU SAY!!!!!!!" She took a breath. Happy with her response of everyone in the room with a look of fear in their eyes she said "Thank you."  
  
'Told you.' She walked over to Cloud and sat down. By this time everyone was now talking again. "Hi, I'm Celta Amethyst!" "I'm Cloud Strife. You're a good fighter. You're the first one to beat the instructor yet." "Thanks. I'd love to say the same thing to you but I haven't seen you fight yet." They over heard a group of people talking and laughing at Cloud, again. 'Poor Cloud. Little do they know what will happen in the future.' "Hey, don't listen to them." She told him when she realised his head had gone down again. The conversation went on and they had made each other laugh but Celta could still see Cloud was nervous about the fight.   
  
But before she could say anything the instructor came in and said. "Very well, you can join." "Good, you won't regret it." "Right, next fight Strife, Cloud." Cloud bit his bottom lip as he stood up. 'This is it now or never.' People were laughing at him. He was about to walk into the fight when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go on Cloud you can do it!" 'Hey, someone finally believes in me. I will do this, I can do this.' He told himself but new he couldn't. He drew his sword. His fight had begun. The first fight that will change the fate of the planet.  
  
  
'I won, I actually won I don't believe it.' Everyone was shocked but none more than Cloud. Celta could hear people say things like "hey, Strife can fight!" or "O.K, did I just imagine that or did Strife just win." She smiled this time. "Well done Cloud. I told you, you could do it." She said as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now I can say what I wanted to say earlier: You're a good fighter too. You might just be able to beat me." "hey, you mean I've got a chance." "Don't get your hopes up just yet. I said 'might just', not will. But it would be a challenge."   
  
********************End Flashback*********************  
  
"So that's how it happened. A terrible start to a terrible friendship." "Oi!" Celta yelled as she hit Cloud on the head 'friendly'. "That hurt." "AAAWW" WHACK!!! She hit him again. "AAHH" "Ha, you'll never learn, will you? You always have to stay focused. The first thing I taught you. Straight after I told you." she stopped and looked down. Cloud put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's ok you don't have to say it." She nodded and looked up. "Right, well, it's getting late. You can stay here if you want. I've got a spare room with two beds. The rest of you, I'm sorry but you'll have to sleep on a chair or the floor." She turned to leave and then turned back "Oh, and get a good night sleep. You'll need it, after all you might not get one for a while." With that she left the room before anyone could ask her what she meant.  
  
"Teef, Yuff, you can have the beds." Cloud spoke after a couple of minutes of silence while they thought of what Celta had said. "Are you sure?" Came the reply from Tifa. But before he could say anything Yuffie said in her listen-to-me-I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-voice "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa. Being nice to people all the time gets you nowhere. If some one offers you something, like money, free stuff..." There was a cough from Cid that sounded like 'materia' which Yuffie ignored and continued "...A free bed, you take it!!" and dragged Tifa out the door.  
  
Celta's Room  
  
Celta stood next to the window, stroking Bismuth, which was again sitting on her arm. "They don't know what's happening as we speak. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but, I suppose, it was only a matter of time. I just hope that I, no we, are ready when the time comes."  
  
  
  
Barret, Cid, Reeve, Vincent, Yuffie, Red and Tifa were all standing around a sleeping Cloud, 'trying' to get him up. "This isn't funny Cloud get up!" Yuffie said getting 'a bit' annoyed. "What if he never wakes up!" Barret said. "What if he's dead!" Cid added. "He's normally the first one to get up" Tifa stated.   
  
Celta walked past the room, and talking a few steps back, walked in, trying not to laugh. "Need any help?" Everyone nodded. She stood in front of him and, in a calm voice said "Cloud, you have until the count of 3 to get up. If you don't I'll tell everyone what you did on my 18th birthday. If you do get up however I wont utter a word" (Everyone but the sleeping Cloud saw her fingers crossed behind her back) "1..." "Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up!!!!" Satisfied and laughing Celta left the room.   
  
Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore. "Cloud, What did you do on Celta's 18th birthday?" It was getting to Cid too "Yeah, Spike, what?" "Eh, well, ehmm, you see... It's nothing." He said quickly and went through to the kitchen. "Oooooooookay"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Cloud what ya want?" "A fight" "WHAT?!" "You said so yourself: 'Someday you might just be able to beat me' and today is 'someday'" 'he's right. I wonder if he could beat me' "Go on then, you're on...Ah, but not in here"  
Outside (in a very large garden)  
  
"Alright, Prepare to get your ass kicked!!!" "Oh no, my spiky-haired friend, for I feel Your ass will be the ass that will be kicked." But before they could start "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" "Oh, Just a little 'fight' we promised each other" "Yeah, Yeah Celta, Shut up and choose your weapon." "Well seeing as somebody only took sword training, Looks like I have no choice" "Fine, but no magic allowed." "Fine, but I wouldn't cheat like some people." They watched as Cloud took his materia out of its slots in his sword and armour but Celta did something different. She walked up to a large slab of stone that looked weather beaten and had strange markings on it. She placed her right hand in the middle and said "Fatshe leso lea halalela" (AN: Zulu for 'Our land is holy') Her hand started to glow white but it soon went into the stone. "Ready?" "When you are?"  
  
They burst into action. Metal on metal. Each blocking each other's attacks. After a good ten minutes of fighting, they were both breathing heavily and had quite a few nasty cuts and scrapes. Not to mention things were looking bad for Celta but she had a trick up her sleeve.   
  
When Cloud backed her up against a tree, thin sword against thick, he was smiling knowing that he would win for sure. Much to his surprise she smiled back. 'What's she smiling for?' 'Your not that smart, are you, Cloud?' With that she pressed her back against the tree, lifted her feet and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.  
  
Celta walked up to him, held out her hand, and helped him up. "Good fight, most challenging yet. Buuuut... ya haven't managed to beat me yet. Ready?" "I'll beat ya next time." "Yeah in you're dreams! Come on!" With that they both walked over to the same stone Celta went to before. This time they both put their hands on the stone. "Fatshe leso lea halalela" Celta's hand glowed white again then it moved over her body but soon faded. She then said "Moshanyana weso bo' itumele" (AN: Zulu for 'My brother, be happy.') this time Cloud's hand glowed a faint green and it washed over his body and he was cured. Cloud was the next to speak "Moshanyana weso bo' ithabise" (AN: Zulu for 'My sister, be happy.') the same thing happened to Celta.  
  
TBC...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Celta Amethyst and the story line.  
  
AN: Review... please!!!!!! This is my first fic, but please if it's crap, tell me. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I was definitely smoking something. If I get any reviews saying it's good I might continue. I'm going to shut up now and piss off. Cya. 


	2. EnterThe Truth!

The Crystal Keeper Chapter 2: Enter.... The Truth  
Later that day Cloud, Barret, Cid and Reeve, being the lazy assess that they are, sat in front of the TV bossing Celta And Tifa around. Yuffie refused to do anything and when they offered to pay her money or Materia, which she knew was a lie, she told them she was sick and relaxing wrapped up in a blanket 'sick'.   
  
"You know we should tell then to get their own alcohol..." Celta started. "...And food." Tifa finished. "We should go on strike!" "I don't think that will work" "Hey, it worked before when Cloud was 'sick'" "Really! When was this?" "Oh, years back. About half way though our training..." "CELTA!" She was interrupted by cloud from the other room "I hate it when they do that! WHAT YA WANTIN'" "COME HERE" "God, what they wantin' now? If they want me to go all the way through there, just to come back again, just to go back through, I'll kill them!" by this time she had got to the room. "What?" "Do know anything about this?" Cloud said pointing to the TV.  
  
It was the news. "...Many people have reported strange happenings around the area of Mt. Nibel. People of Nibelheim and Rocket Town are starting to get worried and moving away. What happened to the legendary AVALANCHE when you need them?..." Of course Cid being Cid couldn't keep quiet anymore "Well if someone Fucking told us about it then we would fucking be there, you bitch." Celta, trying to hear the reporter yelled "CID, CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES!!!!!"  
"... Reports such as strange crashing noises and the creatures who live in Mt. Nibel leaving have started to worry tourists and villagers. Some believe it is some evil force some believe it is the force of the Lifestream building up. But what it really is no one knows."  
  
Celta had, at some point, sat down in a chair, and was staring at the TV but not focusing on it. "Hey! Celta!...You Ok?" She acted as though Yuffie hadn't said anything. Cloud tried. "Hello, Celta? What's up?" Same result. He was about ask again but she beat him to it. "I can't believe it!" "Believe what?" "I knew it would happen but not so soon." "Celta, What are you talking about?" " It's time you learned the truth." "The truth? What truth?" "The truth about me, the truth about my past!"  
  
She paused and closed her eyes as if trying to find a way of saying what she was about to say. After a couple of seconds she opened them. "Cloud, remember what I told you about..." She closed her eyes again. "It's ok you don't have to say it." " No, I do! Remember what I told you about my Mother and sisters died. Well forget it. My mother didn't die of cancer and my sisters didn't die by getting lost on the mountain by Icicle Inn. I told you about my two sisters, Sapphire and Ruby, but I had another, Uppsala. She was a year younger than me. She was 'little miss perfect', 'Daddy's favourite', 'the best of us all' or 'The only one who would actually do something with her life'. Ha, that was an understatement.   
  
We weren't the 'perfect family' we made up in public. We were the opposite. My father, if you can call him that, used to beat us up. All of us except for 'perfect little Uppsala'. If we got a scar, which happened a lot, he blamed it on 'a walk through the forest' or 'children being children'. My childhood was shit.   
  
I was the oldest, as I said before Uppsala was a year younger than I was, Sapphire was 6 years younger than I was and Ruby was 2 years younger than sapphire.  
  
On the 11th of June when I was 13, I was coming home from the shops, my mum had told me to buy Ruby some cough sweets. I opened the door and was grabbed by the hands I hated the most: my father. He grabbed me and took me down to the basement.   
I felt him tie me to a chair. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. When he turned the light on, I was... I was... I felt like turning round and hitting him. But there was the small element of me being tied to the chair.   
  
My mother was chained to the wall. She could hardly lift her head, if the chains weren't there, she wouldn't be standing up. I realised she had a deep cut on her left cheek. There was blood on the floor. I can still remember every last word he said.   
  
'You worthless slut. I don't know why I didn't see it before. You couldn't supply me with a son even if I begged you to.' I can still hear the noise of his hand hitting the right side of her face. I can still hear her cry of pain. I can still remember what I said, that I knew she couldn't. I just wanted to get my mother out of there, out of that house and into a hospital. If It meant I was to get hit for her, I would do it.   
  
'It's not her fault. If she has one more child she'll die.' Only after that I realised that I had been crying. He spun round and hit me, yelling at me to shut up. I could feel blood dripping out of my mouth and down my chin.   
  
He started to talk again. 'I have a new plan though' he walked round, so he was behind me, and started to stroke my hair. 'Maybe your daughter here could provide me with that son I need.' I had never felt so sick in my life. He walked up to my mother and lifted her chin with his hand. 'Now that you have no more use...' he pulled a knife from his pocket. 'I might as well kill you.' With that he cut her throat, before I could do anything.  
  
He came over to me and tried to kiss me. The one thing he forgot to do is tie my legs together or to the chair. I kicked him..." Celta smiled although she was crying at the thought of her dead mother. "... Right where it hurts. He didn't realised that I had been going to self-defence, fighting, escaping, and magic lessons. By the time he had recovered, I had escaped.   
  
Just as he was getting up I kicked him in the side. I went to kick him again but he grabbed my foot and twisted it, making me fall over. I realised that the only way to escape the basement was magic." "Oh, what did you do?" An excited Yuffie asked. "Yuffie!!! This isn't some story!! This really happened!!! Think about other's feelings!!!" Yuffie thought about what Tifa had just said. Then said. "Sorry, Celta" "It's ok, Yuffie. Oh, and I sent an Energy ball at him." "An Energy ball?" "Yeah, It's like... it's easier if I show you" she stood up and opened a window. Standing back, she lifted her left hand and held it so it was vertical. A ball formed, It was white in the middle and blue on the outside. When it was about the size of a football, she pulled her hand back and pushed it forward again sending the ball flying out of the window.   
  
Yuffie ran to the window to see what had happened to the energy ball, but all she saw was two trees knocked down and a couple of bushes that had been destroyed. "WOW, What materia did you use to do that?" Celta laughed a bit. " I don't use materia!" "WHAT?!?!" "I don't need it. I am the Crystal Keeper. There is only one per lifetime. When one dies another is born. We don't need materia. We only need to train our magic skills. We are sworn to protect the planet. But you guys stole my job." She turned and stared at Cloud with a smirk. "Hey sorry, but up until yesterday, I thought you were dead. Anyway what happened next." "it managed to knock him out." "That managed to only knock him out! He must be pretty strong!" "No, I had only just learned it, it was pretty weak.   
  
I ran up to my mother only to find her dead. I promised her that I would protect Sapphire and Ruby. And I did. For a year that is.  
  
I was the only one who would stand up to my father. One year after my mother's death I came home to find Sapphire and Ruby being attacked. I came in just as my father brought a metal bar down on Sapphire's left shoulder. She, being the older of the two, thought that she should protect Ruby. I managed to get between Sapphire and the metal bar before she was hit again. It broke my right upper arm and two ribs. In pain, I jumped forward and kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards. I then put a protective barrier around Sapphire and Ruby.  
  
I had to fight him. It was the only way. I managed to knock him to the floor and I was about to shoot another Energy ball at him, yes, Yuffie, they were stronger." She answered the unasked question. "But before I could shoot it Uppsala came into the room with a knife and cut me on the hand." She showed them her left hand. On it there was a strange scar. It started in a small spiral and went, in a straight line from the bottom right to underneath her ring finger. It then wrapped round her finger until it finished in another small spiral underside of her finger at the tip. "She only cut me there." She pointed to the straight line between the bottom of her hand to beneath the ring finger. "I managed to shoot the Energy ball, despite the pain" "Why is it...?" "A spiral? Because, in the ancient prophecy, it says if 'the one who cannot be defeated' cuts the chosen one it will grow into... well this! I went to fight my sister but as I went to hit her she disappeared. When I saw my scar grow I knew that she had magic too.  
  
I ran to my other sisters to find that Sapphire had been knocked out. I took the barrier away and asked Ruby what had happened she told me everything about how it started and that the metal bar had hit me and Sapphire.  
  
I rushed Sapphire to hospital and got my arm and ribs sorted out. A week later we found out that she couldn't be saved. She had to be killed. They said they had tried everything. Ruby... Ruby was... she felt like she was responsible... because, well, Sapphire died trying to save her. I tried everything to get her to stop blaming herself... but inside I felt responsible. I wasn't there to save them before it was to late.  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough 3 months later I heard Ruby's scream. I ran downstairs and into the room to find that once again my father was attacking Ruby. Just as I was about to save her Uppsala came in and sent a Fire ball at me. It hit the side of my face. I put a protective barrier around Ruby and started to fight Uppsala.   
  
I heard a scream and turned to see I had not only put the barrier around Ruby, but my father as well. She couldn't escape. I was about to take the barrier away when Uppsala kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying back. I heard another scream I looked again and saw Ruby's body on the floor and my father looking at his blood covered hands, smiling.  
  
That had done it. Now I was pissed off. And he had killed everyone I had ever cared about and he knew it, he loved it.  
  
I summoned all the strength I had and formed the biggest Energy ball I could. I shoot it at Uppsala. It had blown up the wall or most of it anyway. I saw Uppsala use all the strength she had to disappear. I turned to look at my father, who was still smiling, and started to drain the energy from him. I then realised that it would be more 'fun' to kick him about a bit, let him know what it's like to get beaten up for once. I stopped draining and took the barrier off him. I kicked him in the stomach and lifted him up a bit then backhanded him in the face. I kicked him ion the stomach again. I could have killed him but then I would be stooping to his level and there had been too many deaths. I turned and started to leave when... 'Are you just going to walk out. Beating me about a bit is justice for killing your mother and sisters. Come now Celta, I thought you had more in you.' I turned round and shoot an Energy ball at him flinging him into the nearest wall. Walking up to him I said... 'Nothing is even near justice to what you did except killing you...' 'Then why don't you?' I hit him 'Shut the fuck up! I'm not killing you because I'm not you, I don't kill innocent people, not that you are innocent, but I don't wanna stoop to your level.' I hit him again and knocked him unconscious.  
  
I ran over to Ruby's body. Crouching down I picked her up and hugged her. I had learned to hide my feelings, all of them except for anger, but now it didn't matter. After my mother's death, I had promised Sapphire and Ruby that one day, when I was officially old enough to look after them, we would run off and start again. After Sapphire's death I was more determined to run off and start again. I would often tell Ruby what it would be like. But now it was pointless. I promised her something I couldn't give her.   
  
Law or not, I ran, with Ruby in my arms and some items, I ran to the place I buried my mother and Sapphire. I buried Ruby, apologised to my mother for breaking my promise to look after my sisters, I apologised to ruby and Sapphire for not being able to protect them long enough to take them away from the Hell we grew up in.  
  
Then I ran, I didn't care where, I just ran. After a couple of years I went to sword training. Then once that had finished I disappeared, as far as other people were concerned I had died, but I had been here, only 5 minutes away from my family's graves, no, the ones I could call family." Celta was trying not to cry, but a few tears came out. She looked at her hand. "When It start's the scar will glow, then the time has come for that who lies between midday and midnight to save the planet from the one who cannot be defeated."   
AN: It's getting better! I think. Please tell me. it will get better. Trust me. on second thoughts don't, I'll only end up killing you in the end ;) 


End file.
